


SEEN: 2:18AM

by maxnotamenace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-binary character, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character, a dramatic one, but like, group chat fic but not only, its all very gay tbh, some character dont appear until later, theres a plot, this is a shitpost, too many mcr jokes, v punk, with glitters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxnotamenace/pseuds/maxnotamenace
Summary: In which Kentin mute the chat but come back when he gets a crush, Castiel is still not over MCR breaking up, Armin has a hickey that isn't from his girlfriend, Kim wake up everyone in the chat to get Castiel to get McDonald's at 1AM with her, Lysander doesn't know he's flirting, Priya is the validation queen, Iris sends too many memes, Jade is a dealer and Amber kinda gets a redemption arc.Also, Nathaniel get thrown in the middle of all of this. He never asked. He just wants some rest.





	1. WELCOME TO WLECOME

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyye so i posted the first chapter of this yesterday on the french MCL forum, and i was thinking "yeaaaaah i'm not gonna be able to put everything i want in this with all the moderator, like armin and cas being high as balls 20% of the time" so i'm posting it here as well. i was inspired by "no one here is cis" by frankiesin, if you're in bandom, please go read it i love it so much. this isn't meant to be perfect, i mostly write this to cope and finally putting all my headcanons in one place. also, i may be bilingual but i don't know everything??? so if there are things that don't make sense, let me know.
> 
> with that said, i'm max, please enjoy this fuckening.

_**Armin**  has added **Alexy, Kentin, Iris, Marine** and **Kim** to the chat._

 

_**Armin**  has changed their name to **weed man**._

 

_**w** **eed man** has changed **Alexy** name to **rave man**._

 

 **weed man :** HI FUCKERS

 **rave man :**   HI FUCKERS

 **Marine :**???????????

 **Kentin :** i’m muting this

 **rave man :** why do you have to hurt me like this

 **Iris :** FINALLY I HAVE A SAFE PLACE

 **Iris :** MY MEMES CAN BE HAPPY AT ONCE

 

_**Iris**  has changed their name to **memecore.**_

 

 **weed man :**   fucking marry me

 **memecore :**   too gay who dis

 **rave man :** not to be gay but that’s gay iris

 **memecore :**   ikr i learned from the best <333333

 **Kentin :** no but seriously why

 **weed man :**   idk it was alexy’s idea

 **rave man :** yeah since The Depression™ has been kicking in i was like “ok i need to not be miserable” and here we are

 **Marine :**   armin i love you but i’m muting this chat

 **weed man :**   ily 2

 **rave man :** see kenny THIS IS HOW YOU HANDLE A RELATIONSHIP

 **Kentin :**   we’re not a couple

 **rave man :**   sure jan

 

_**Kim** has changed **Kentin** name to **they killed kenny**_

 

_**Kim** has changed their name to **actually beyonce**_

 

 **rave man :** oh look my favourite punk has arrived

 **actually beyonce :**   it is i

 **actually beyonce :** Punk Mom™

 **Marine :**   hi mom

 **memecore :** hi mom

 **memecore :** hey armin you know who you should add

 **weed man :**   castiel

 **they killed kenny :** PLEASE FUCK NO

 **actually beyonce :** fuck yes i’m gonna roast him

 

_**weed man** has added **Castiel** in the chat._

 

 **memecore:** t h e  t r i n i t y  i s  c o m p l e t e

 **Castiel :** wtf the fuck

 **weed man :** welcome to wlecome

 **weed man :** fuck i wanted to write welcome to hell smh but i spaced out

 

_**Castiel** has named the chat **-welcome to wlecome-**_

 

_**Castiel** has changed their name to **i’m not okay**_

 

 **i’m not okay :** if anyone asks

 **memecore :** damn already with the mcr reference

 **i’m not okay :** always

 

_**weed man**  has changed **Marine** name to **hipster grandpa**._

 

 **memecore :**   mood

 **weed man :** i’m a great boyfriend

 **i’m not okay :** can u b my boyfriend armin

 **weed man :** nah ur too emo

 **memecore :**   says the one with black hair and a fringe

 **weed man :** ITS MY GENETICS OKAY FUK OFF

 **rave man :** YEAH FUK OFF

 **i’m not okay :** i am Wounded™

 **actually beyonce :** alexy i didn’t even know you could swear wtf

 **rave man :**   actually i can only swear twice (2) in my life and this was the second time

 **rave man :**  with that said, bye i’m gonna go to sleep

 **they killed kenny :** it’s literally 5pm?

 **weed man :**   time is not real sharon

 **i’m not okay :**   nothing is real susan

 **memecore :** real talk is alex okay

 **weed man :** yeah but you know how it is when depression kicks in

 **weed man :** he’s gonna be okay i’m taking care of it

 

Armin closed his phone after that last message and got up, opening the door of his room to go go knock on the one in front of his own. He was doing exactly what he said; taking care of his brother. Many of their friends knew about their depression disorder, but very few, in fact, only two had ever seen either of the twins when they were in an episode, and those two people were Marine, Armin’s girlfriend and Rosalya, one of the closest friend they both had since they moved city. Not even Kentin, whom Alexy teased endlessly had seen him in that state. Now that Armin thought of it, it was actually three people; he forgot the time Castiel had walked in on him throwing up in the bathroom at school. That had been a really bad day. He had been scared at first that Castiel would make fun of him, but no, he lightly knocked on the stall door, asking if he was okay.

 

He was not.

 

On top of having a depression disorder, Armin had developed over the year an eating disorder. It was mostly under control, but he still had relapses, and when they happened, they were bad. He had reached up and unlocked the door, allowing Castiel to open it and kneel beside him.

 

“You’re not okay.” He simply said. “Want me to go get your brother?”

 

Armin nodded, resting his forehead on the edge of the toilet. When Alexy got there and saw the state his brother was in, he knew he had relapsed. And Armin knew he was fucked, and he was right: Alexy had found someone with a car and immediately drove him to the hospital, where he stayed for two weeks. One to get him in shape and not about to pass out at every moment again, and another week in psychiatry.

 

Armin let out a sigh at that memory, and knocked again on his brother’s door, hearing a groan that was meant to be a yes. Opening the door, the first thing he noticed was the darkness and the various clothes scattered around on the floor. On any other days, Alexy would never really leave his clothes all over, he would at least put them away on a chair or on his desk, but right now, even doing just this seemed like climbing a mountain. He didn’t have the strength to do just that. Alexy was lying half on the floor, half on his undone bed, eyes closed and listening to some song Armin didn’t recognize. He was still in his pyjama and his roots were starting to show under the bright blue hair. He had already missed five days of class.

 

Armin observed him a few moments before sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, Alexy’s head in front of him.

 

“Are you coming to eat with us tonight?”

 

“I’m gonna pass.” Alexy sighed, half opening his eyes. Armin looked at the ceiling. He hated seeing his brother like this.

 

“Come on, you have to eat something.”

 

“And you, of all people, is saying that to me?” At least he was smiling. A small smile, not his usual grin he always had attached to his face, but it was okay. “I ate at lunch, it’s okay.”

So it still wasn’t today that he was going to make his brother move. Armin got up, and looked at his brother again, still lying on the floor.

 

“Well if you’re hungry, there’s going to be leftover lasagna in the fridge.”

 

No reaction. He closed the door and got down the stairs. Once he was in the kitchen, he looked at his mom, her eyes asking question without saying a word.

 

He shook his head, Victoria sighed and Arnaud was serving four plates of his lasagna.

 

The fourth one was put away in the fridge.

 

 


	2. YEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's castiel and armin being whatever the fuck they are i love them, also i,m talking a bit about marine in this one, you're gonna meet her properly next chapter 
> 
> enjoy!!

11:25 PM

 

_**memecore** sent a link. _

**memecore :**  i want a choir of children to sing this everytime i enter a room thx

 **actually beyonce :** got it

 

 **memecore** named the chat **-YEE-**.

 

 **actually beyonce :**  also can i add some people?

 **memecore :**  we need armin to log in

 **i’m not okay :**  he says yes

 **memecore :**  so ur not only emo ur also god now

 **i’m not okay :**  i’m sitting right beside him??

 **memecore :**  i’m feeling lonely :(

 **actually beyonce :**  wth are you two doing at 11

 **i’m not okay :**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **memecore :**  ew gay

 **weed man :**  pan**

 **memecore :**  ew pan

 **memecore :**  anyway i’m going to sleep i hope u didn’t forget this is a school night

 **i’m not okay :**  does it look like i give a fuck

 **i’m not okay :**  because i don’t

 **i’m not okay :**  i love looking like a corpse on monday morning because people leave me alone

 

_**i’m not okay** added **Lysander** to the chat._

 

 **i’m not okay :**  he’s gonna hate me tomorrow lmao

 

_**actually beyonce** added **Priya** to the chat._

 

_**actually beyonce** added **Violette** to the chat._

 

_**actually beyonce** added **Rosalya** to the chat._

 

 **actually beyonce :**  i think they’re all sleeping tho rn

 **i’m not okay :**  kim we’re going to the skatepark want to come and be punk with us

 **actually beyonce :** there in 15

 

The boys were both already there when Kim showed up, hands in the pockets of her baggy jeans. Castiel, sitting on the ground, was watching Armin, who was lazily rolling around on his skateboard. Skateboarding was surely the only sport he was kind of good at. Well, that he didn’t totally suck. Of the two street lamp lighting the skatepark, only one worked correctly; the other one was annoying to look at because of its flickering. She quietly sat down beside the redhead. He had dark bags under his eyes and a lit cigarette in his hand

 

Castiel had very strange friendships. He had insomnia and most often, he and Kim would go for walks in the middle of the night, walking around the city, covering racist and hateful graffitis with sarcastic comments. And just like with Lysander, he could stay silent if he wanted, and they shared a cigarette. Lysander was one of, if not, his best friend, but at 3am, Lysander was sleeping. Kim, not so much.

 

People either underestimated or over analyzed Kim and Castiel’s friendship. They just loved being all punk together.

 

Armin had gotten tired and came to sit down with Kim and Castiel, letting his skate fall before sitting on it, facing the other two. Kim then noticed a dark mark that she identified as a hickey in the crook of Armin’s neck.

 

“Mari didn’t give you that one, didn’t she?” She laughed.

 

Castiel snorted, looking at the ground, while Armin had on his smirk they knew him for, not taking his eyes off his friend, who finally straightened up, finally putting out his cigarette.

 

These two were also strange and they had a strange relationship. They had a friendship based on memes, bad puns and conspiracy theories, weed and… long makeout session. And many sleepless nights. They had really become friends on a night like this, when Armin had had the need to get out of the house and Castiel couldn’t sleep, and they found themselves here, at that same skatepark. At that time, both lights were still working.

 

And one night, where they were more high than they usually were when they were together, it had happened. Neither of them exactly knew how it had happened, but Armin found himself sitting on Castiel’s hips, kissing like the other was air and they were both drowning men in the middle of the ocean. But don’t think they were anything other than friends.

 

That was what they had told each other. They were like friends with benefits, but without the sex. Armin only fucked people who had fucked his heart first.

 

And even when he and Marine had started going out, they continued their little thing. Oh, Marine knew what was going on. She knew about them, and they knew that. She also knew that Armin loved her and that his friendship with Castiel was what it was and it would be no use to make a fuss and be jealous, it was not like her anyway. She needed a little while to adapt, gentle Marine, but now, it was their normality, their reality.

 

But she was starting to see something else blossom between the two, something other than their strange friendship. She didn’t know if it would make them closer or tear them apart.

 

She really hoped it was the first one.

 

///

 

Armin, Castiel and Kim each ended up going home around 1:30am, to try and get some rest before the school day. Well, all except Castiel. That didn’t really work for him.

 

8:23 AM

 

 **Lysander :**  …

 **i’m not okay :**  welcome to hell the throne is mine

 **Lysander :** I didn’t say anything.

 **weed man :**  hey cas did u sleep

 **i’m not okay :**  nope

 **i’m not okay :**  someone cover me while i sleep during math ok thanks

 **i’m not okay :**  maybe i could just skip

 **Lysander :** Not a good idea.

 **memecore :**  you’ve already missed 3 classes if you miss again the teacher’s gonna just say that you dropped out of class

 **memecore :**  also @priya you have a car right, can you come pick me up, i’m not gonna make it on time if i walk

 **Priya :**  castiel, it would be good if you were at least there, even if you’re sleeping and iris, i’ll be there in 5 minutes ;)

 **i’m not okay :**  UGH

 **i’m not okay :**  well then u both cover me because i really don’t care and i really don’t wanna go

 **Lysander :**  ...Ok but this is the last time I’m doing it.

 **i’m not okay :**  u say that everytime lmao

 **rave man :**  hi another day without alexy byyyyyye

 **Rosalya :**  :(

 **Rosalya :**  i miss you i hope you come back soon :(((

 **rave man :**   <3

 **rave man :**  maybe tomorrow but today it’s a big nope

 **weed man :**  …

 **rave man :**  SHUT UP ;-;

 **weed man :**  i didn’t say anything

 **Priya :** armin do you want me to pick you up? you’re on my way

 **weed man :** okidoki

 

///

 

9:34 AM

 **memecore :**  how many of you knew that priya drives a minivan

 **Rosalya :**  literally everyone

 

_**Rosalya** changed their name to **fahsionbaby.**_

 

_**Rosalya** changed **Priya’** s name to **Queen.**_

 

_**Rosalya** changed **Violette** ’s name to **violette gogh.**_

 

 **rave man :**  !!!!!

 **fashion baby :** perfect.

 **i’m not okay :** i thought only iris mom had a minivan

 **memecore :**  shut up and sleep

 **memecore :**  also armin, where’s mari?

 **weed man :**  she didn’t send me anything idk

 

_Private message : **Marine** - > **Armin**_

 

 **Marine :** i’ll be at school for lunch, something happened

 **Armin :**  everything okay?

_seen :  9:54_


	3. DERMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um so it's been 30 years but this fic is not dead, i just started college again so updates are gonna happen;; when they happen,,,  
> also here's a proper intro to marine?? next chapter is already on the go, with iris being the focus (i have a plan with this story ok) (also if you want to watch me scream about various things i plan to put in this story -COUGHMANUCOUGH- you can follow me on tumblr @sinto-hell) (also yes it's short i'm sorry)

Marine did not like looking at herself in the mirror. She didn’t like looking at her hands, nor her arms, her legs… no, actually, she loved her legs. They were strong, slender, they supported her, her legs could dance.

 

It was also the only part of her body that wasn’t covered in scars and scabs and nail marks. She was always missing skin on her hands and her shoulder were begging to be left alone. Her almost non existent chest was covered in red marks, always sore, but the most of her attacks were on her face. As soon as she saw the slightest imperfection, she had to pick at it, often until it was bleeding everywhere. Every time Marine looked at herself in the mirror for a second, that second became at least an hour.

 

And that morning, the mirror was just too tempting. It was to her bleeding chest that Marine snapped back from the dissociative state she was in when she picked. It happened again, she couldn’t resist the urge and now she was already late for the first hour of school. She sighed, taking her phone to at least tell Armin nothing too bad had happened. Just an accident.

  


**Private message :  Marine - > Armin**

 

 **Marine :**  i’ll be at school for lunch, something happened

  


She left her phone open and took everything she needed to clean up the mess that was her skin. A small “ding!” warned her that Armin answered her message.

  


**Armin :** everything okay??

 

Marine smiled at how fast her boyfriend had answered. She tapped on her phone, showing that she’d seen the message, then returned to cleaning up. Her face twisted every time she applied the cotton dipped in rubbing alcohol, but it was better than before; she had grown used to the sting. Once she was done, she dressed up, deciding that today would be another day braless, her sore chest didn’t need another layer on top of the gauze she applied on her wounds.

She got down the stair to the kitchen, finding a piece of paper from her dad on the table. He probably had to leave in a hurry after waking her up that morning. The clock marked 11:30. It was best if she took the time to eat something before going to school.

 

///

Armin looked around and up from his console just in time to see Marine enter the school yard, her bag hanging on her shoulders, earphones in. She seemed to be looking for a familiar face. He smiled, waving at her. A smile spread on her face when she saw her boyfriend and walked up to him as fast as her small legs could allow her.

 

“Hey”, she said, putting her bag on the bench and sitting on Armin’s lap, resting her head against his. It was an old habit, from back when they were just friends. Marine had kept it, trying her best to be taller than she was. Putting an arm around her waist, Armin kissed her forehead before finally asking the dreaded question.

 

“Are you okay? What happened?”

 

Marine looked down, sighing. Her left hand shot up for her eyebrow, a gesture that was more instinctive than it looked. Without even looking away from her face, Armin grabbed her hand gently, preventing her from doing any more damage than had already been done, he assumed. He had gotten used to her OCD, after all this time.

 

“I just… had an episode, it really wasn’t pretty,” she said, toying with the hem of her cardigan to keep her hands busy. “But I’m okay now, don’t worry.” And like she wanted to make sure he knew she was okay, she kissed him softly.

 

“Your hair’s cute,” Armin said, laughing and running his hand through her short and unruly hair.

 

“Oh stop it, you say that all the time, even when I look like a troll,” Marine answered, smiling.

 

“True. You want to come to my house tonight? I’m watching reruns of Star Trek with Alex. I’m trying to get him out of his room, you know the drill.”

 

They weren’t perfect, they were just trying to live and survive one day at a time, but he knew exactly what she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> we're starting Stronk in this one but don't worry the shitpost happens in the next chapter ok bye


End file.
